Trust me
by Metallic efekt
Summary: Ichigo is a neko-hybrid who was treated badly by his past owner. Can Renji give him a better home? RenIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back again with a one-shot. I don't know where this came form but I hope ya will like it.**

"Look at this one Renji, isn't she cute?" a small raven haired girl squealed as she petted a small neko-hybrid.

"Yes, she is Rukia." the girl's older friend said.

Rukia had wanted a usagi-hybrid for a long time now and her brother had promised she could get one for her birthday which was today. So together with her friend, Abarai Renji, she had come to a shop called Urahara's pet shop to look at some hybrids.

"Welcome to Urahara's pet shop! How can I help you?" the manager, Urahara Kisuke, greeted them from the back of the shop.

"We're looking for a hybrid for my friend Rukia." Renji explained.

"I see. Do you know what kind of hybrid you would like Rukia-chan?" Urahara asked.

"A cute usagi who could keep me company when nii-sama is at work. Maybe a female."

"Okay. Do you like any of the ones in the shop or would you like to see some more of them?"

"You have more?"

"Why yes. This is not only a pet shop but also a home for homeless hybrids. They live in my house because there isn't enough room in here and they are more comfortable there. The pets I here stay here only during the day, they spend the night in my house. So, would you like to see more?"

"Yes please!" Rukia clapped her hands in excitement.

"Right through here then." Urahara smiled behind his fan and led the customers through the backdoor to his house and into a big room. "Here they are."

In the room there was about twenty hybrids and a lot of things they needed or used to entertain themselves. Currently most of them were in their human forms except for a couple who were sleeping. They were playing different kinds of games, reading, watching TV or simply chatting with each other.

"Hello my lovely friends, we have a potential buyer so come and say hello and see what you think about her."

The hybrids looked up from what they were doing at the sound of Urahara's voice. They got up and came to greet and look at Rukia.

"Is it important to consider what the hybrids think before you sell them?" Renji asked.

"Yes, of course. You wouldn't want to live with someone you don't like either, would you? It's the same with hybrids. I want them to have a good home where they are happy." Urahara explained. "Would you like to see them in their other forms Rukia-chan?"

"Yes please, if that's not too much trouble for you." she asked the hybrids who had found her interesting and stayed in front of her.

"Not at all." a female usagi with orange hair said before they all transformed.

"You are so cute!" Rukia squealed but then she noticed that one neko hadn't come to greet her at all. It was an orange one with thin, black marking on its ears, back and tail. "Is there something wrong with this one?" she asked as she reached up to pet the neko who was sleeping on top of a climbing stand for cats.

"Don't touch him Rukia-chan." Urahara warned but it was too late; the neko had bared its claws and scratched the unsuspecting girl. Rukia gasped and pulled her hand back. "Ichigo! Into my room, now!" Urahara commanded and the neko ran out of the room. "I'm sorry, I should've warned you earlier; Ichigo refuses to be touched by anyone besides me and even that only when it's absolutely necessary. I sold him once to a man, who seemed nice, against his will. The following evening he was back here again and he refused to transform to his human-form or let me touch him. The man I sold Ichigo to had tried to experiment on him and touched him in a way he didn't like. He's been like that ever since. It's been eight years now and not even once has he transformed during that time. He's now seventeen"

"I forgive him, he's probably just scared. Besides, the scratch isn't that deep."

"Thank you. After the incident I started asking for the nekos' opinion before I sell them."

"Excuse me but can I go an' see Ichigo; I'd like ta talk ta him." Renji asked.

"Go ahead but I don't know if it will help at all. The last door on the right."

"Thank you." Renji said and went after the orange neko.

He found him hiding under the desk in Urahara's room. He sat down next to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Ichigo, the manager told us what happened ta ya an' I wanted ta tell ya that …" And so Renji continued to talk to the neko until Urahara left Rukia to play with her new usagi Orihime and came to look for him almost an hour later.

The sight that greeted Urahara was something he definitely wasn't expecting: Renji was sitting on the floor with Ichigo curled up in his lap purring but that wasn't all. Ichigo was in his human form, completely naked aside from Renji's coat that was thrown over his shoulders. Renji smirked at the manager as he held the boy in his arms.

"How…?" Urahara was speechless.

"I talked ta him until he willingly came ta me an' when I was petting him he just suddenly transformed."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Ichigo, the manager told us what happened ta ya an' I wanted ta tell ya that not all humans are bad like that man back then. Most humans are nice and they don't want ta hurt ya." Renji said to Ichigo but the neko didn't react at all; he just continued to glare at him from under the desk. "Ya don't believe me, do ya?" Ichigo shook his head. "I guess I gotta convince ya then." Renji began a long monologue on how most people loved nekos and other hybrids._

_Eventually Ichigo started to relax and when Renji stopped talking he slowly moved towards the human._

"_That's it, I'm not gonna hurt ya." Renji cooed and stretched his hand towards the neko so he could sniff at it._

_After coming to the conclusion that the human didn't smell bad or weird Ichigo rubbed his head against Renji's hand. Renji chuckled._

"_Do ya trust me now?" Ichigo jumped up on Renji's lap. "Ya do. That's good 'cause I could never hurt someone as cute as ya even if it meant saving my own life." Renji picked the neko up and stared petting him. "The same goes for Rukia, the girl ya scratched earlier. She loves bunnies and now she finally got permission from her brother to get a usagi-hybrid. She'll probably spoil the usagi and love her like a sister. I'd take good care of my hybrid too if I had one." _

_Renji closed his eyes as he petted the now purring neko. Suddenly he could feel something happening to Ichigo. He opened his eyes and saw that the neko was transforming to his human form. Soon he wasn't holding a cat anymore but a seventeen-year-old boy with orange hair and cat ears and a tail with the same black markings as the cat had had._

"_Ya transformed." Renji stated. Ichigo was smoking hot in his human form but at the same time he was unbelievably cute so Renji had a hard time trying not to stare at the sexy and very much naked body in his arms. He put his coat over Ichigo's shoulders to cover him up a little and then he hugged him. "Ya look really good in this form too." The neko just smiled, curled up close to him and closed his eyes, still purring._

_**End of flashback**_

"I like this one Urahara. He can buy me." Ichigo said and looked at Urahara with one chocolate coloured eye.

"That's nice to hear but there's on problem; he didn't come here to…"

"I'll take him." Renji interrupted.

"What?"

"I said I'll take him. I promise ta take good care of him.

"If that's what you both want, then it's decided. You should pack your things then Ichigo.

Half an hour later Renji unlocked the door to his house and put Ichigo down on the couch where the neko transformed back to his human form. Ichigo wrapped a blanket around himself because he still didn't have any clothes. He had transformed back to a cat for the trip back to Renji's. He didn't have any clothes that fit him because he had been a cat for the past eight years but his human form had still grown. He only had a small backpack with things he had gotten from his mother before she had died.

Soon Renji sat down next to him and he snuggled close to the other man. "Thank you for buying me." he mumbled.

"No problem, I like ya, you're really cute both as a cat and as a human." Renji replied and hugged him close. "Tomorrow we gotta go an' buy ya some clothes though. Ya can borrow some of mine until then."

"Thank you." Ichigo repeated drowsily. Soon he was asleep and purring next to his new owner.

**Hope ya liked it. Let me know if ya would like to know what happens later and I might make another chapter. Please review, it would make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter since so many of my lovely reviewers asked me to continue this. I love you all! You have no idea how happy you people make me when you review.**

**A person on livejournal commented that Ichigo trusted Renji a little too quickly so I decided to tell you too that there is a reason for it if anyone here thought the same. It will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Warnings: boys kissing and a blow job**

**Now, on with the story. Enjoy**

"Where are we going Renji-sama?" Ichigo asked as he looked around in the huge shopping center they currently were in. He was wearing some of Renji's old clothes that the older male had given to him along with a pair of scissors that morning. He had used the scissors to make a hole for his tail.

"You'll see soon, it should be somewhere around here. And ya don't have ta call me Renji-sama, just Renji is enough. But ya can do as ya please."

"Okay. Renji."

"Ah, here it is." Renji said and stopped in front of a shop.

"What's so special about this shop?" Ichigo asked.

"They sell clothes especially made fer hybrids. If we buy yer clothes from here, we don't have to make holes in all of yer pants. They'll both look better an' last longer that way. C'mon."

They went inside and were greeted by a blond woman with huge boobs.

"Hellooo~ and welcome! How can I help you?" she said cheerily. "Oh, hi Renji. What are you doing here?" she added when she noticed who it was.

"Hi Rangiku. We're getting clothes for Ichigo here."

"You've bought a neko. He's so cute! I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, a friend of Renji's. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you too."

"The neko-section is over there, go an' look fer somethin' ya like. Pick anything ya want, I'm gonna stay here an' chat with Ran for a while." Renji said.

"Anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Anything." Renji confirmed.

"Thank you Renji." the neko smiled and placed a quick peck on Renji's cheek before running off with a small blush staining his cheeks.

Renji lifted a hand to touch the place Ichigo had kissed. That had definitely been a surprise.

Rangiku giggled. "Are you two together?" she asked.

"What? No! I mean he's cute AND hot and I definitely wouldn't mind dating him but I don't wanna rush him, he's had a rough past. And besides, I bought him yesterday."

"Okay. Are you going to make a move on him sometime later?"

"Maybe. Is Yumichika here by the way?"

"Yes, he's in the back-room."

Meanwhile Ichigo had just picked out a pile of clothes he wanted to try on. He took them into a changing stall and started to change.

When he was done he stepped out to look at his reflection in a huge mirror outside the stalls. The smoke-colored jeans and the black and orange shirt fitted him perfectly.

"He's got a really good fashion sense Renji." a voice said. Ichigo turned around and saw Renji and Rangiku along with a feminine-looking man with feathers attached to the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, he does." Renji said.

"You only need a pair of shoes and a coat to complete the outfit. My name is Yumichika, the co-owner of this shop and a friend of Renji's."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo" Ichigo replied and stepped back into the stall. Soon he came out again and now he wore a dark-red coat with white lining and golden details and a pair of combat-boots with the previous outfit.

"Beautiful. Right Rangiku?" Yumichika said.

"Yes, he's got one of the best fashion-senses I've ever seen. Maybe we should hire him."

Ichigo was blushing because of the compliments. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"We're serious, you can get a job here if you want and if Renji gives you permission. The hybrids who come here might like it if you worked here."

"Ya have my permission; the job would give ya something ta do while I'm at work. Take it if ya want it."

"Thank you but I need to think about it. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Here's my number, call me if you decide to take the job."

"Okay."

"Did ya find something else ya like?" Renji asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo said and stepped into the stall once again. When he came out he was wearing an outfit consisting of green pants, a white t-shirt, a light-blue hoody and white sneakers.

"Oh that looks great." Rangiku chirped.

"Very beautiful indeed." agreed while Renji just stared. "Looks like Renji is speechless."

"Show us more Ichi." Rangiku demanded cheerily.

Ichigo ended up giving a one-model-fashion-show for the audience consisting of Renji, Rangiku and Yumichika. When they finally left the shop they were loaded with bags and Ichigo was wearing one of his new outfits. Renji had paid for everything which mad Ichigo feel a little guilty even after Yumichika had given them discount on everything.

"Are ya hungry? It's about lunchtime now." Renji asked.

"A little." Ichigo replied.

"Same here. We can go to this small café on our way home, they have really delicious sandwiches."

"Sure, if you want to." Renji noticed a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Hey, we don't have ta go if ya don't wanna." he said. "Ya don't have ta agree with everything I say, just tell me if ya don't like it."

"I know but it's just..." the neko trailed off.

"What's bothering ya? Tell me Ichigo."

"I...I feel so useless. You've spent so much money on me and I can't do anything to repay you."

"Don't sweat it; ya don't have ta repay me. I work for a company called Gotei 13, I'm the second-in-command for the sixth division and it pays really well. But if ya insist ya could take over some of the chores at home. Can ya cook or do the laundry?"

"I know how to cook in theory but I haven actually tried to do it. I don't know how to use a washing machine or any other electronics for that matter. I'm useless."

"Stop saying that." Renji said but it came out a little harsher than he intended for it to. Ichigo stopped in his tracks, looking scared. His ears were pressed against his head instead of standing up like they usually did. Renji stopped a few steps later as well. " I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to come out like that." he said and walked back to the neko and hugged him. "Just because ya don't know how to do somethin' now doesn't mean ya can't learn it. I'll teach ya how ta cook an' use the washing machine and everything else ya wanna learn. That okay?" Ichigo nodded. "Good." Renji said and kissed him on the forehead. "Let's go an' have lunch now."

"Okay." Ichigo said with a blush.

"You're so cute when ya blush. Or actually more like extra-cute since you're cute all the time."

"Don't call me cute, it's...embarrassing."

"Would ya prefer beautiful or drop-dead-sexy instead?"

"What?"

"Ya can pick, all of 'em are true. I've known ya for what – 24 hours an' I already love ya." Renji said and threw an arm over Ichigo's shoulders and led him towards the café.

Ichigo was confused. He didn't know what Renji meant by 'love'; did he love him as a pet? A friend? Or something more? So he decided to ask. "What do you mean by 'love'?"

"It can mean anything ya want, I won't do anything ya don't like ta ya."

"Do you love me in a...romantic way?" the neko asked cautiously.

"Well, yeah. It's kinda funny considering that I don't even know ya that well. But as I said, ya can decide what we'll do about it."

"Thank you but I need time to think about it, I'm not sure what I feel."

"Of course. A lot of unexpected things seem ta happen ta ya today, it's only natural to need some time to think. Here's the café. Have ya thought about what ya wanna eat?"

**~Time skip~**

Ichigo and Renji were sitting on the couch at home, watching a movie but Ichigo had trouble concentrating on it. It' wasn't that it was a boring movie because it wasn't; it was actually a really good one. The neko was just thinking about the job offer he got, Renji's feelings for him and what he was feeling for the redhead. He really liked him; he was kind and didn't force him to do anything he didn't like so maybe he should give it a try. But then again it might be just an act. But Renji hadn't been planning on buying a neko when he came to Urahara's shop and his speech back then had sounded like he meant everything he said.

Ichigo's thoughts continued to circle around subject and by the time the movie ended he had reached a decision. He crawled over to the man sitting on the other end of the couch and whispered his name:"Renji."

"Hmm?" the man replied and turned to look at him. The neko leaned up and pressed his lips against Renji's. Renji was at first too surprised to respond but soon he realized what was happening and started kissing back. Renji wrapped his arms around the neko's waist and pulled him up to his lap so that he was straddling him and Ichigo put his arms around Renji's neck and tangled his fingers in long, red strands. A moment later they broke apart but stayed close.

"I think I love you too." Ichigo whispered.

"That's nice to hear." Renji replied and kissed the neko again. He licked the others lips asking for entrance which was soon granted to him. The redhead explored the orange-haired neko's mouth while his hands moved to his ass and pulled him closer. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and the moan got louder when Renji squeezed the base of his tail. "Ya like that?"

Ichigo nodded. "Feels good."

"Good." Renji whispered huskily and pushed the neko down on the couch. "Tell me if I do something ya don't like." the redhead added before attacking his neck.

"Mmm...Renji." Ichigo gasped when the redhead delivered a particularly hard suck to a sensitive spot right where the neck met the shoulder. Right after that Renji started to unbutton Ichigo's shirt and when it was completely open he moved his attack from Ichigo's neck to his chest. The neko writhed in pleasure under Renji's ministrations until Renji tried to unbutton his pants.

"Don't. Please stop."

Renji looked up. "Okay, if that's what ya want." he said and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's lips. "Looks like we both have a problem now." he added as he ground their hard-ons together. Ichigo moaned. Want some help or do ya wanna take care of it by yerself?"

"Help me." the neko moaned quietly, forgetting that he hadn't been planning on letting things get this far so quickly.

"I'm gonna have ta unbutton yer pants, are ya okay with that?" Ichigo nodded. "Tell me if ya want me ta stop." Renji unbuttoned Ichigo's pant and pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers. Ichigo blushed bright red when he was exposed and the blush only deepened when Renji licked his erection from base to tip.

'OMG, Renji's gonna blow me." went through Ichigo's head before Renji actually started to suck him off which caused all rational thoughts to fly out the window. He writhed and bucked his hips in pleasure and soon he could feel his orgasm building up.

"Nngh...I'm gonna come Renji!" Ichigo cried out before he came. Renji swallowed everything and groaned as he too came after jerking himself off.

Ichigo was still gasping for air when Renji leaned up and kissed him.

"Did ya like that?"

"Meow." Ichigo said when he could still taste himself in Renji's mouth.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak cat." Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever before felt that good in my life. You were amazing."

"Thanks. It was yer firs BJ right?"

"Yeah." Ichigo admitted.

"Wanna go an' take a shower before going ta bed? Ya can sleep in my bed if ya want."

"I'd like that if you don't mind."

"Why would I, I suggested it. Go now, I'll take a shower after ya."

Ichigo stood up and pulled his pants back up and walked to the bathroom door. There he stopped and turned around.

"I love you." he said with a soft smile.

"I love ya too." Renji replied and with that Ichigo walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**So what did you think? Please review**** , it makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I'm back with the third chapter of Trust me. There's a lemon in this chapter. Also I was at first planning on leaving this like this but one reviewer wanted to know what happened with Ichigo's previous owner so I decided to ask you people if you want more. And if you do I'd like to hear some suggestions on who would be the bad guy. I'll mark this as complete for now. **

**Please enjoy**

"Urahara's pet shop, how can I help you?"

"Hello Urahara-san, this is Abarai Renji." Renji said from the other end of the line.

"Hello Abarai-san, is Ichigo doing well?" Urahara said.

"Actually that's why I called. (Ichi, stop that, I'm trying to speak to Urahara now.) Excuse me. As I was trying to say, Ichigo's acting strangely." ("Put the phone away Renji, Urahara can wait. I want you to touch me." "No, not right now, later." "No, right now Renji.")

Urahara chuckled when he heard Ichigo whine at Renji in the background; he knew exactly why Ichigo was acting the way he was. "Abarai-san, am I right if I assume that Ichigo is trying to get you to have sex with him?"

"Yeah, he's been throwing himself at me since I got home. Is there something wrong with Ichi?" ("Renjiii~, come here and fuck meee~." "Later Ichi.") "Well?"

"Don't worry Abarai-san, everything is fine. Ichigo has just found his mate."

"Who?"

"Why you of course. All hybrids react like that after they have known the person that is meant to be their mate for about a month. Some react more strongly than others and Ichigo's reaction seems to be extremely strong judging from what I've heard."

"What should I do about it? Is it really what he wants?"

"Yes. The only way to stop it is for you to sleep with him or someone else. I don't recommend the latter though."

"Why not?" ("Stop trying to snatch the phone away or I'll have ta tie ya up." "I'd love that Renji-sama, please do it and fuck me hard.")

"Because it would break him, most likely he wouldn't want to live anymore if his only mate were to turn him down. Do you want to sleep with him?"

"Hell yeah, I just wanted to know if something was wrong before I did anything. He's so hot running around in that maid's outfit. Bye Urahara an' thanks for the help."

"No...*click*...problem. Maid's outfit?"

Confused? Maybe not but let's go back to earlier that day anyway.

"Yumichika, where should I put these?" Ichigo asked.

It had been a month since Renji had bought Ichigo and brought him to live with him. They were now officially dating but they had yet to have sex. That, however, was about to change in the near future.

"Bring them over here please and hang them up next to the other dresses." Yumichika replied. Ichigo had accepted Yumichika's job-offer in order to earn some money of his own. Now he was putting some new maid's outfits for display. "You can leave for today when you're done Ichigo."

"Okay there's not enough room for all of them. What do you want me to do with the rest?" Ichigo said as he held up a midnight-blue and white outfit in front of him. Yumichika just happened to look at him then and the eccentric man immediately noticed something.

"That outfit would suit you really well."

"What? No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would. Trust me, I'm an expert."

"But it's a dress."

"So what? Give it to me and take the rest to the storage room.

"Sure thing." Ichigo said and did as he was told.

Meanwhile Yumichika removed the tag and the alarm device from the outfit and put it into a bag. When Ichigo came back again he handed it to him.

"There's a little bonus for your well-done job."

The neko peeked into the bag and saw the same outfit he had held earlier. "Yumichika, it's a dress and I'm a guy." he said.

"I'm sure Renji would love it." Yumichika said, knowing that the neko would take the dress for Renji's sake.

"He would?"

"Positive."

"Fine I'll take it but I won't promise that I'll wear it." Ichigo said with a small blush. "Thank you, I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye Ichigo." Yumichika said. "Oh you will wear it, you'll do it for Renji." he added after the neko had left.

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo was home again. He checked the time and saw that Renji wouldn't be home for another two hours so he started to look around for something to do. The house was clean, he had already done the laundry yesterday, there was nothing on the TV and it was still too early to start making dinner. Then he noticed the bag again. It was standing right where he left it next to the bedroom door.

'It won't hurt if I just try it on right?' he thought as he picked it up and went into the bedroom where a full-length mirror hang on the wall. 'I'm alone and Renji won't be back anytime soon.'

Ichigo pulled the dress out and saw that there was a pair of white socks, panties and a blue glittery bow to complete the outfit. He groaned but undressed anyway before putting everything on. Surprisingly everything fitted perfectly and, even though he hated to admit it, it looked good on him just like Yumichika had said.

"Damn it, I'm not a woman." the neko mumbled but for some reason he didn't want to take the outfit off. He started to feel hot and bothered and he found himself wishing that Renji would be there to watch him, touch him and fuck him.

'No, what I'm I thinking? I don't want him to see me like this. Or do I? Maybe I do, I don't know, I feel funny.'

The tingling and pleasantly burning feeling continued to grow in strength and within a few moments the neko was curled up on the bed, moaning and whimpering in pleasure as he stroked himself.

"Renjiii~" he whined as he came. The relief didn't last long because the burning feeling hadn't disappeared or even lessened in strength and soon Ichigo was hard again. He realized that he needed Renji to make the feeling go away. "Please hurry, I need you Renji." he whimpered and started the process all over again.

After coming for the fourth time the neko noticed that it was becoming harder and harder to come without Renji so he decided to try a different tactic. He covered his fingers with come before pushing one into his own entrance. He moaned loudly and thought: 'Yes! This is what I want but I want Renji to do it to me.' "Renji-sama." he moaned as he moved the finger in and out before adding another one. It stung a little but Ichigo continued to finger-fuck himself until he heard the front door open.

"Renji." the neko said and his ears perked up. He quickly wiped himself off on a towel, put the panties back on and bounced off to meet Renji.

"Renji-sama~!" he purred as he jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around the redhead.

"Hey, what's up wit…" Renji was shut up by a pair of lips pressing against his. They kissed for a while before they broke apart for air. "What's gotten into ya Ichi? And what's with the outfit?"

"Do you like it? Yumichika said that you would."

"Yeah, did ya put it on just fer me?"

"Maybe. Talk later, now I want you to touch me here." Ichigo said and guided one of Renji's hands to his ass.

"Yer ass? Ya want me ta…?"

"Fuck me Renji."

"Okay, something's definitely up with ya. I'm calling Urahara." Renji said and pried the horny neko off him and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed the number Urahara had written down for him incase of an emergency situation with Ichigo.

He explained the situation to the shopkeeper and learned that he was Ichigo's mate and that Ichigo was acting this way because he wanted it. It was hard to concentrate on Urahara because Ichigo was trying to snatch the phone away and making lewd comments the whole time.

And that leads us back to the present.

Ichigo sat "innocently" in front of Renji, trying to tug the other's pants down when Renji hang up.

"So ya want me ta fuck ya?" Renji asked, grinning as he looked down on the neko.

"Yes please." Ichigo grinned back.

"As ya wish." Renji picked the neko up and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm gonna make ya beg for more." he added as he carried the other to the bedroom.

When Renji placed Ichigo on the bed the neko immediately turned around and lifted his butt, presenting it to the other male.

"Ya want it that bad?" Renji asked as he pulled his shirt off.

"Meow." the neko replied and wiggled his ass.

"Alright." Renji kneeled behind Ichigo and started to caress his thighs, slowly hiking the dress up. "Ya even put on some panties to match the dress, that's so hot baby. Too bad they have to go now."

With the panties gone Renji pressed himself against Ichigo from behind and held three fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck." he commanded and Ichigo complied immediately. Renji moaned as a soft, wet tongue wrapped itself around his fingers. In return he wrapped his fingers around the neko's erection and he could feel Ichigo moan around his fingers.

When he felt that his fingers were wet enough he pulled the out and moved them to the other's entrance. "Are ya ready?" he asked and teased the puckered hole with a finger.

"Yes Renji-sama." Ichigo purred and glanced over his shoulder.

"As hot as it is ta hear ya call me 'sama' ya don't have ta do it; you're not my servant."

"But I want to; tonight I'm your maid. Aaah!" the neko moaned when Renji pushed one finger inside him.

"Do ya have any idea how hot ya are when ya say things like that? Heck, even without saying anything ya are pretty damn hot." Renji started to move his finger. "What does it feel like my little maid?"

"A-amazing Renji-sama. Please give me more."

"Of course when ya asked so nicely." Renji replied and added a second finger. "Does it still feel good?"

"Yes! A little weird but good all the same." the neko moaned and the redhead started scissoring his fingers. "That stings a little."

"Is it too much? Should I stop?"

"No, I'm fine. It's not that bad and it's already fading. Please continue Renji-sama.

"Okay then Ichi-chan." Renji added a third finger. Ichigo whined. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but I still want it Renji-sama.

Renji began to move his fingers, searching for that special spot that would make Ichigo see stars. Suddenly Ichigo almost screamed and arched his back.

"Found it. Feels good doesn't it?"

"Yes!" the neko screamed when the redhead pressed against his prostate again. "Please Renji-sama, I need more."

"Only and idiot would refuse a request like that. Just hold on a sec Ichi." Renji got up from the bed, undressed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand. "Ya ready?" he asked as he got back on the bed and coated himself with lube.

"Please Renji-sama."

"Okay, this might hurt a little." Renji said and started pushing inside. Ichigo moaned and whined. "Ya still okay?" once fully sheathed inside the neko

"Yeah, it hurts but feels really good at the same time. Please stay still for a moment." Ichigo mumbled.

"Sure, tell me when you're ready.

The couple stayed like that for a couple minutes until Ichigo slowly started to rock his hips.

"Move." he said.

Renji did as he was told; he pulled out a little before pushing back inside. He repeated the action when Ichigo moaned but this time he pulled out a little more. Renji set a slow but steady pace and after a while the neko started to meet his thrusts; when Renji thrust forward he pushed back and moaned loudly.

"Please harder Renji-sama." Ichigo begged between moans and whimpers.

"Yer wish is my command Ichi; I want my maid to be happy with his master." Renji grinned and complied with Ichigo's wish. He also changed the angle a little and the reaction was immediate; Ichigo screamed in pleasure when his prostate was hit dead on.

"Do that again Renji-sama!" the neko begged. And Renji did it again. And again. And again until Ichigo couldn't do anything else but scream and moan in pleasure and push back against Renji in order to take him deeper inside. "More, I need more. Please Renji-sama."

When Renji heard Ichigo's plea he lost the last of his control. He started fucking Ichigo as hard and fast as he could; thrusting mercilessly into the willing body beneath him and hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Ichigo mewled in pleasure. "Nyah…I…I'm…close…Renji…-sama." he managed to pant out.

"Me…too. Touch yerself fer me…Ichi." Renji panted back.

Ichigo slowly moved his arms so that he wouldn't lose his balance and reached for his dripping cock "Renji-sama~" he whined.

"That's it…come fer me Ichi." Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear as he squeezed the base of his tail; a thing he knew would help the neko get off.

Renji was right. The combination of the hand on his cock, the squeeze and a hard thrust against his prostate was more than enough to push Ichigo over the edge. The neko came with a scream of Renji's name, covering the sheets and Renji's hand with semen. Renji groaned when Ichigo clamped down on him when he came and soon he came as well, riding out his orgasm with a few more thrusts. He pulled out before they both collapsed on the bed.

"That…was…amazing." the redhead panted. When he didn't get an answer he looked at the neko. Ichigo was still shuddering and gasping for air. "Hey, ya okay Ichi?" he asked and pulled the orangette closer.

"Y-yeah. That was just…so intense. So much…pleasure…at once. System overload." Ichigo said.

Renji chuckled. "Good. Did ya like it?"

"No, I…"

"What?"

"Let me finish. I didn't like it, I LOVED it. It was mind blowing."

"Don't scare me like that, I thought I'd done somethin' wrong an' hurt ya."

Ichigo pouted, lowered his ears in a submissive way and looked up at Renji with the cutest puppy (kitty) eyes the redhead had ever seen. "I'm sorry Renji-sama." he said innocently.

Renji groaned. "Don't look at me like that unless ya want an encore of what we just did. Or maybe that's exactly what ya want; ya want me ta fuck ya into the mattress again?"

"Maybe." the neko said with a small blush.

"You're driving me crazy by being so cut and hot at the same time. I almost lost control when ya first jumped at me while wearing that dress asking me ta touch ya _there._ I could definitely get used ta having ya walk around in that outfit when we're alone."

"Why only when we're alone?"

"I don't want anyone else ta jump ya of course."

"Okay. I was never even supposed to show the dress to you but the mating process decided to kick in when I was trying it on."

"What exactly does this mating process mean? Ya don't get pregnant, do ya?"

"No, I'm male just like you so that's impossible. Urahara told us that the process starts when we have known our mates for about a month. Our bodies start to produce some kind of hormones which cause us to react to our mates."

"Urahara told me that yer reaction was really strong. What does that mean?"

"Most hybrids have several mate-candidates and their reactions aren't usually as strong as those who have only a few."

"Then that means that…"

"You are my only mate, I can never love anyone else the way I love you. If you leave me, I will lose the meaning of my life. It's always easier when the mate is another hybrid because they feel the same, humans don't always do that."

"Are you afraid that I'll leave you" Renji asked with a serious expression.

"Yes." Ichigo mumbled and lowered his eyes.

"Don't be, I won't leave ya. I'll stay with ya as long as ya want me to." Renji said and hugged the neko. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now it makes sense why I was able to trust you so easily."

"Because of this mate-thing?"

"Yeah. And you're kind and not pushy. You even called Urahara to check if I was okay instead of just doing what I asked you to do. I appreciate it." Ichigo said and leaned up to kiss the redhead. Renji deepened the kiss and rolled them over so that Ichigo was lying on top of him. He placed on hand behind the neko's head and rubbed the base of his tail with the other. Ichigo moaned and broke the kiss to catch his breath but kept their foreheads connected.

"What were ya doing before I came home?" Renji randomly asked. Ichigo's face turned as red as a strawberry. "Was it something naughty? I think it was since you're blushing like that."

"I was…" Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya."

"I was…touching myself." the neko mumbled a little louder and buried his face in the crook of Renji's neck in embarrassment.

"Aaaw, there's no need to be embarrassed; that's normal and personally I think it sounds pretty hot. I'd love ta see ya touch yerself. Maybe ya can show me sometime."

"I could do it right now if you want; I'm hard again." Ichigo said shyly and looked up from Renji's neck.

"Ya wanna go again?"

"If you don't mind."

"Hell no. Heck, I was kinda hoping ya'd ask." Renji pulled Ichigo down for a kiss. "But this time ya gotta take the dress off; I wanna see ya." he added and pulled the zipper down. "Sit up an' lift yer arms."

Ichigo did as he was told and Renji pulled the dress over his head. Now the neko was wearing only the socks and the bow around his tail.

"Beautiful." the older male whispered as he caressed the younger one's body. "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Renji-sama." Ichigo grabbed the lube and coated his fingers before pushing one inside himself. He threw his head back and moaned.

"That's so hot Ichi-chan. Tell me what it feels like. Does it feel good?"

"Good but not as good as when you do it Renji-sama." Ichigo moaned and added a second finger.

"God. You're driving me crazy baby."

"Please touch me Renji-sama, I need to feel your hands on me." the neko begged.

Renji had earlier stopped moving his hands but now he started to move them again. He placed them on Ichigo's knees and moved them upwards along his thighs, slowly caressing them. Then he moved them to rest on Ichigo's hips and started to rub his hipbones with his thumbs. "How's that Ichi-chan?"

"Good, keep going Renji-sama."

Ichigo added a third finger and Renji moved his hands higher up so that he was caressing Ichigo's chest and sides. He grabbed the neko's nipples and rubbed them.

"I-I'm ready Renji-sama." Ichigo moaned and pulled his fingers out.

"Com'ere." Renji said and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Wanna do it in this position or?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied and reached for the lube. He scooted back on Renji's body and poured lube on his palm. He rubbed his palms together to warm it up before he coated Renji's erection with it.

"Carefully Ichi or I'm gonna come before we even get started." Renji moaned when Ichigo touched him.

"Yes Renji-sama." Ichigo replied and moved back up. He stood up on his knees and angled himself with Renji's cock before slowly lowering himself down.

Ichigo moaned and Renji groaned. "So tight."

After adjusting for a moment Ichigo lifted himself up before impaling himself in Renji's cock again. He repeated the motion a few times and soon he found a pace he liked. Renji held onto the neko's hips to steady him and also to pull him down to meet his thrusts when the redhead started meeting Ichigo's downward movements.

"Nyaa…Renji-sama, I'm close." Ichigo mewled after a while.

"Me too. Just a little more." Renji panted and flipped them over so that Ichigo was lying on his back. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and screamed when his prostate was hit in the new angle.

"Renji-sama!"

"Renji increased his pace and started pumping the neko's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Renji-sama~…Nyaaah!" Ichigo screamed when he was pushed over the edge. Hot come coated Renji's hand and Ichigo's stomach and he tightened around Renji which in turn pushed the redhead over the edge.

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted before he collapsed on top of the younger male.

They laid there panting until Renji after a couple minutes pulled out and rolled over onto his back next to Ichigo. The neko wrapped his arms around him and snuggled close.

"Hey Ichi, don'tcha wanna wash up before ya fall asleep." Renji whispered.

"Yes but not yet. I wanna stay like this for a while Renji-sama." Ichigo mumbled back.

"Okay. Ya can drop the 'sama' already."

"No, you like it when I call you that."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna make ya feel inferior."

"You're not."

"Fine, but stop if ya don't wanna do it anymore at some point.

"Of course. I love you Renji-sama."

"I love ya too Ichi." Renji placed a kiss on top of Ichigo's head and pulled the covers over them. A while later they were both asleep, tightly wrapped in each other's arms.

**Sooo? How was it? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo~ my lovely readers! I'm back again. I think there was something I was gonna write here but I wonder what it was… Oh yeah, to the anonymous reviewer who said that my characters are nothing like the real characters: I know that but hey; this is FANFICTION. Ichigo isn't really a neko and he isn't dating Renji either sooo…whatever. Though I suppose I should put an OOC-warning at the beginning of my stories but I always forget.**

**Okay, so this was supposed to be an angsty chappy about Ichi's past but it turned out like this: a pathetic attempt at humor with lots of smut. I hope ya'll like it though **

* * *

"I'm home Ichi. Where are ya?" Renji called into their house.

"In the kitchen Renji-sama." Ichigo replied.

Renji took off his shoes and jacket before making his way to the kitchen.

"What'cha doing baby?" Renji asked as he wrapped his arms around the neko sitting at the table.

"I'm planning dinner. Is there anything you'd like to have today?"

"Ya don't need ta make dinner taday; I've planned something fer us. I'm taking ya ta see a play and I've made a reservation for us at Seireitei. We're leaving in an hour unless ya don't wanna go."

"Oh, what play is it?" Ichigo asked as he turned around on the chair and wrapped his arms around Renji's neck.

"Ya'll see. It's something by Shakespeare though, ya like Shakespeare right?"

"You know I do." Ichigo kissed Renji. The redhead deepened the kiss before breaking it again in order to lift the neko over the back of the chair. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and resumed their kissing. Renji had one arm around Ichigo's back and held him up by his ass with the other.

"I love you Renji-sama."

"I love ya too." They continued to make out while Renji moved them over to the couch where he sat down with the neko in his lap. Ichigo moved his hands down between them and started unbuttoning Renji's shirt and unbuckling his belt. When he was done he slid lower while trailing kisses along Renji's chest until he was sitting on the floor between his lover's legs. He unzipped Renji's pants and tugged them lower along with the boxers before grabbing the hard length from underneath them. The neko gave Renji a devilish smirk and licked the head without breaking eye contact.

Ichigo had taken a liking in giving Renji blowjobs. The first tie he had been really nervous but Renji had guided him through it and sworn afterwards that Ichigo was a natural. The neko had gained confidence and started refining his technique and now Renji was sure that some of the things Ichigo could do with his tongue were illegal in at least some parts of the world.

Renji groaned when Ichigo took the head of his cock into his mouth. He buried his fingers into the orange locks in his lap.

"God, stop teasing Ichi an' suck me off. Please." Ichigo hummed in reply and did as he was told. He took Renji completely into his mouth and started bobbing his head. "Fuck…you're fucking amazing…Ichi…shit. Com'ere." Renji pulled the neko up and kissed him passionately. "We're continuing this in the shower, that way we'll save some time.

"Come on then Renji." Ichigo said and jumped up and started dragging the redhead towards the bathroom.

"Yea, yea, I'm coming. No need ta get yer panties in a twist Neko-chan."

"I don't wear panties."

"Except on special occasions."

"Now stop talking and undress." Ichigo commanded and turned the shower on before undressing himself.

"Bossy." the redhead commented but did as he was told anyway. When he was done Ichigo was already standing under the spray of water so he stepped in behind him.

"Are ya mad at me?" he asked as he hugged the neko and trailed kisses along his neck.

Ichigo leaned into the touch and sighed. "No, why would I?"

"Dunno, ya just seemed annoyed. Now where were we?"

"Right here I think." Ichigo said and squeezed Renji's cock. The redhead let out a moan.

"That's…about right. But we're gonna move on now." he said and spun the neko around. "Now it's yer turn."

Renji kissed Ichigo and brought their arousals together by placing his hand on the younger man's ass and pulling him closer. The orangette wrapped his arms around Renji's neck and his tail snaked itself around the redhead's wrist. Ichigo hummed when a finger prodded at his entrance and slipped inside.

"Hmm…more Renji. Please give me more. "A second finger slipped inside. Renji started scissoring them. "Ah! Fuck me Renji-sama!"

"Sorry Ichi, we don't have time for that right now. But I'm gonna make ya come like this." Renji said and gave Ichigo's prostate a hard jab. The neko cried out in pleasure and Renji added a third finger. With his free hand he reached between them and started stroking them both while hitting the neko's prostate in time with his strokes. Ichigo was doing his best to remain standing while his body was rocked with waves of pleasure. He had trouble deciding whether to buck his hips into the hand on his cock or the fingers inside him so he did both while trailing sloppy kisses along Renji's neck.

"Nngh…so close."

"It's okay, come fer me Ichi."

And Ichigo came. He bit down on his lover's shoulder and clung to him as his body trembled in pleasure. The redhead moaned when teeth pierced his skin slightly and that pushed him over the edge. The couple held each other tightly as they rode out their orgasms.

"I love ya Ichi."

"I love you too Ren." They shared a gentle kiss.

"C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

They showered and dried themselves before heading to their bedroom to look for some suitable clothes. Ichigo settled for black jeans and a green shirt and Renji picked black slacks and a white shirt. Renji braided his hair and they were ready to go.

"Ya done?"

"Yeah, let's go." They grabbed their coats, put their shoes on and left for the theater.

"Can't you tell me what play it is?" the neko asked.

"Nope, ya'll see soon." Renji replied with a smirk.

"Renji~" Ichigo whined but the redhead just laughed.

A few minutes later they arrived at the theater.

"Wait here while I go an' get our tickets."

"'Kay."

Renji left Ichigo standing next to a wall in the crowded lobby. He looked at the people chatting happily while waited for their tickets or someone. He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm.

"What…?"

"Hello my pet." a brown haired man said. "Why did you run away from me, I've missed you?"

"Let go of me!" Ichigo protested.

"You're coming with me; I'm your owner and the God of this world."

"NO!" Ichigo shouted when his previous owner tried to drag him out of the theater. His shout caught the attention of the people around them.

"Yes you are. When we get back I'm going to…"

"What the fuck are ya doing ta my Ichi?" Renji, who had hurried back when he heard his neko's shout, asked.

"_Your_ Ichi? He's _my_ Ichi-pet and I can do whatever I want with him."

"Like hell you can 'cos he's _mine_. But even if he wasn't you can't do the things you're planning on doing to him; it's illegal."

"Yes I can and I will; I'm a god."

"Is there a problem?" a security guard asked.

"Yes, that man is trying to steal my pet." the brown haired man said arrogantly.

"No, I'm not! He's mine. Here are the papers to prove it."

"These seem okay and legal to me." the guard said.

"They must be fake, I have papers too."

"Urahara said that I might get problems with you. You're Aizen Sousuke right?"

"That's right."

"I have papers that prove that the contract you made isn't legal anymore because you maltreated Ichigo and tried to experiment on him."

"These seem okay too but I think we should call the police so that they can sort this out."

"I already called the police. I saw that man on the new this morning; he escaped from Las Noches mental asylum by murdering the personnel on duty."

"Freeze Aizen, you're under arrest for murder and attempted kidnapping." a voice said. Ichigo ran to Renji and hugged him tightly when Aizen was distracted by the order from the police.

"Come back here Ichi-pet, stay away from that tattooed man-whore." Aizen spat. With a few steps Ichigo in front of the man. "Good pet…" Aizen was cut off when Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare call Renji-sama that ever again! He's the beat owner a hybrid could ask for!" the neko shouted, his words dripping with venom. After that he hurried back into Renji's arms. A couple police officers handcuffed Aizen and escorted him to the car waiting outside.

"Nooo! You can't do this; I am a god and I rule this world! You have to obey me!" Aizen shouted as he was dragged outside.

"That's one hell of a god-complex he has." Renji mumbled.

"Are you okay?" another officer asked Ichigo.

"Yes. Is Aizen going to be locked up again?" the neko asked.

"Yes and with tighter security this time. He escaped Las Noches by murdering all the personnel on duty yesterday. He was out to get you right?" Ichigo nodded. "You don't need to worry about him anymore. Here are your papers Abarai-san, they are correct and you are the legal owner of this hybrid." the officer said and handed Renji the papers the guard had handed to him. He also ripped Aizen's old papers into pieces. "Have a nice evening." The officer left.

"Hey, ya okay?" Renji asked. Do ya wanna go home; we can watch the play some other time if ya do."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I wanna see the play now."

"Okay then. Come on, it's starting in a few minutes."

Renji led him to a small loge with two rows of seats. They sat down in the front one. Ichigo immediately recognized the play as 'Hamlet' when the curtain opened. They were alone in the loge which was probably a good thing since Ichigo was so excited that he was almost hanging over the railing during the whole play which would've blocked the other's view.

When the play ended Ichigo clapped his hands enthusiastically along with the rest of the audience. After the curtain closed he jumped on Renji and hugged him.

"Thanks for taking me here."

Renji laughed. "No problem, I'm glad ya liked it." He placed a quick kiss on the neko's lips. "Let's go, our reservation at Seireitei is in 15 minutes."

"'Kay."

They walked down the streets holding hands until they reached Seireitei. Seireitei was a pretty fancy restaurant owned by Shihouin Yoruichi, a catlike woman with purple hair. She was a friend of Urahara's so Ichigo was familiar with her because she often visited Urahara's shop. Renji knew her too because all of Gotei 13s business dinners were held at her restaurant.

"I have a reservation on the name Abarai." Renji said to the waitress at the door.

"A table for two. This way please." The waitress showed them to a table in the corner. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked when they were seated.

"I'll take a beer." Renji replied.

"A coke for me please. And could you please bring some water too." Ichigo said with a smile.

The waitress looked like she wanted to squeal at how cute the neko was. "Sure thing, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks."

The couple started looking at the menus. Ichigo's eyes immediately went to the fish-dishes. It didn't take long before he had decided what he wanted.

"Found anything ya like?" Renji asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Just then the waitress returned with a tray. "Here are your drinks." she said as she placed them on the table. "Have you decided what you want to eat or should I come back in a moment?"

"We're ready to order. I'll take chicken breast with rice and curry-sauce."

"Okay. And how about you?" she asked Ichigo.

"I'll take grilled salmon with baked potatoes and shrimp-sauce."

"Okay. Help yourselves to some salad from over there while you wait if you want."

"Thank you."

Ichigo took a sip from his coke before getting up and going over to the salad table. Renji followed suit. The neko loaded his plate with salad, vegetables and bread.

"Ya really gonna eat all of that _and_ the main course _and_ dessert?" Renji asked.

"Of course. You don't think I can?"

"Not really."

"We'll see about that when we're done." Ichigo smirked and returned to their table.

"Yeah but I bet that ya can't eat everything; you're so small." Renji said as he followed Ichigo.

"How about a bet then? The looser has to do anything the winner wants."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Within reasonable limits of course."

"You're on."

They ate while chatting a little about random things. A few minutes after they had finished their salad the waitress showed up with their main courses. Ichigo gave her a dazzling smile before digging in. Renji could see how the waitress almost caved in to her desire to squeal and hug the neko. The redhead thanked her and she left before digging in himself.

* * *

"How the hell did ya manage ta eat all of that and you're not even about to throw up. Ya have a black hole in there?" Renji asked and poked Ichigo in the stomach.

The neko laughed. "You're just a sour that you lost and can't make me do whatever you want."

"No I'm not! Well maybe a little disappointed but also curious about what you've come up with."

"You'll see later." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I'm sure." Renji said and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. The orangette did the same with Renji's waist and they walked home holding each other.

When they arrived at home and had taken their shoes off, Ichigo decided to put his plan into action. He jumped at his lover and started kissing him.

"I love you Renji." the neko mumbled between kisses.

"I love ya too Ichi. Ya have no idea how hot it was when ya punched that guy with the god-complex an' defended me. I could've fucked ya there an' then. Did ya mean what ya said?"

"Of course Renji-sama." Ichigo purred and tugged the redhead towards the bedroom. "Every single word."

"That's nice ta hear."

When in the bedroom Ichigo stripped his lover of his shirt and pressed close to him to connect their lips again. While the couple made out their hands roamed over each other's bodies and explored all the familiar curves.

"Hmm…what is it ya want me ta do as yer prize Ichi?" Renji asked between kisses. Ichigo pulled away and blushed bright red.

"It's something I read about on the internet a few days ago and I'd wanna try it out. I thought you might get a kick out of it." the neko mumbled while looking down.

"No need to be shy, just tell me." Renji encouraged.

"Bondage."

"Oh, my little neko wants ta get kinky. I like it. Who's gonna be tying who up?"

"So you're okay with it?" Ichigo asked and looked up.

"Sure. So what's it gonna be?"

"Can I tie you up this time?" the neko asked hopefully.

"Of course, I lost the bet so I'm completely yours tonight."

"You always are."

"Yeah but ya know what I mean. We can always switch next time."

"Yeah."

"So…how do ya want me?"

"Lay down on the bed while I get some things."

Renji did as he was told while Ichigo walked over to his closet and started looking for something. A minute later he returned carrying a small box. The neko put the box down next to his lover and climbed up to straddle his hips.

"What's in there Ichi?"

"You'll see soon enough Renji-sama." the orangette purred before diving in for a kiss. While they made out Ichigo snuck a hand into the box and pulled out a rope. He used it to tie Renji's hands, which he had raised when the neko asked him to lay down, to the headboard. Then he pulled back to admire his handiwork.

"Wha…? When…?"

"Just now. the material is so soft that you didn't notice. It prevents rope burns."

"That was sneaky Ichi."

"Tonight I want you to call me Ichigo-sama and I'm gonna make you beg for _this_." Ichigo said and ground his ass against his lover's hard cock with a smirk.

Renji moaned but smirked back at the orangette's bossy attitude. "Is that so _Ichigo-sama_?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and shuddered at the sound of his name along with the honorific spoken by his lover in _that_ voice. "That's right Renji-pet." he breathed out in the sexiest voice he could manage. Apparently he did pretty well since Renji shivered in anticipation.

"Then why don't ya get started; I wanna see what ya can do."

"Oh, I'm about to Renji-pet." Ichigo dove in for another kiss. Soon he started trailing kisses along Renji's jawline up to his ear before nibbling at the earlobe.

"That feels nice but ya gotta do better than that ta make me beg." Renji whispered.

"I know, be patient." the neko breathed out next to his ear before trailing his tongue along the shell of it.

Slowly the neko made his way lower. He made sure to pay extra attention to all the sensitive spots he had learned by heart and Renji hummed quietly in approval. When Ichigo reached the waistline of Renji's pants he looked up and locked eyes with his lover and undid the pants without breaking eye contact. He tugged the offending piece of clothing lower along with Renji's underwear and freed the erection underneath them. Ichigo licked his lips seductively before sticking out his tongue and licking the tip.

Renji groaned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, suck it baby." He didn't notice that Ichigo snuck his hand into the box as the head of his cock was engulfed by the wet heat of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom while he kept on sucking the cock in his mouth to keep Renji distracted in order to manage to do what he had planned next undetected. He undid his own pants and tugged them down. He popped the cap open and poured some lube on his fingers before reaching behind himself and pressing a digit against his entrance. He moaned around Renji's cock as his finger slipped inside which in turn caused the redhead to moan and buck his hips.

"Shit, that feels so good."

Ichigo hummed around his mouthful and continued to fuck himself. After a few more thrusts he added a second finger and started scissoring them.

When Ichigo deemed himself ready he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, ripped the package open and slipped it over his tail. When he first had come up with this idea he had been really embarrassed but the more he thought about it the more he realized that Renji would probably love it and had finally decided to go through with it. He moved the tip of his tail to his entrance and pressed until it breached the ring of muscle. Ichigo gasped and pulled away from Renji's cock which caused the redhead to make a sound of protest and open eyes. The sight that greeted him made him, if it was even possible, even harder. Ichigo was on all fours between his legs with his ass up in the air as he fucked himself with his tail. The neko was looking up at him with half lidded eyes and his breath was coming out in short pants against his erection.

"Fuck Ichi, that's so fucking hot. Let me go so I can touch ya."

"No Renji-pet, I told you that tonight you have to beg for it." the neko purred. "Hmm, it feels so good Ren. Wish it was you doing this to me."

Renji groaned at the sexy sight. "That's not enough ta make me beg even though it's sexy as hell." he smirked but it could pretty much be considered a lie because it was only his pride that kept him from immediately giving in and begging the neko to let him fuck him.

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to step up my game then." Ichigo smirked back. And that he did. He took Renji's cock back in his mouth and started sucking, forcing his lover to watch him being penetrated from both ends while being unable to do anything. Renji realized that he had just caused his torture to become twice as bad as it was a minute ago. The mouth on his cock was wicked and he could feel every moan Ichigo let out as he thrust into himself. All this pleasure was quickly tearing down his resolve but what finally made him snap was when the neko deep throated him. His throat closed around him like a vice and he almost came at the feeling.

"Shit. Please Ichi please; let me go so I can fuck ya."

Ichigo pulled back. "Try harder Renji-pet."

"Please _Master, _I need ya."

"That's more like it."

Ichigo stood up and pulled his pants off while Renji did his best to do the same without his hands. Then the neko straddled Renji's hips and slowly slipped out of his shirt to further tease the redhead. Finally they were both naked.

"Aren't ya gonna let me go Master?"

"Soon Renji-pet." Ichigo pulled his tail out, removed the condom and tossed it in the trashcan. "Are you ready Renji-pet?"

"Yes Ichi-sama." Renji replied with a smirk, assuming that Ichigo was talking about untying him so when the orangette instead lowered himself on his cock he was pleasantly chocked. They moaned in unison. "I thought ya were gonna let me go before ya did that." he panted out.

"I never said that but don't worry; I'll do it now." Ichigo leant forward and captured his lover's lips in a heated kiss while he reached up and untied Renji's hands.

The moment Renji felt that his hands were free he flipped them over so that he was on top. "Want me ta make ya feel good Ichi-sama?"

"Yeah Renji-pet. Do it, make me feel really good."

"Yer wish is my command." Renji started thrusting at a slow pace. "How's this Master?"

"Mmm, feels good Renji-pet. Keep going." And Renji did. After a moment he changed the angle so that he would hit that special spot inside Ichigo and picked up the pace. A loud moan from the neko signaled his success. "There! Again Renji!"

"_There?_" Renji asked emphasizing the word with a thrust of his hips.

"Yesss!" Ichigo moaned out.

"Does it feel good? Do ya want more?"

"Yesss, give me more Renji-pet. I want it." Renji picked up his pace even more and Ichigo started bucking his hips to meet every thrust. The neko had his arms and legs wrapped around his lover, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

"Are ya getting close Ichi-sama?" Ichigo nodded fervently. "Good. I'm too; you're so fucking sexy like this, moaning an' beggin' fer more." The redhead reached between them and started stroking the orangette's cock. "Now come fer me Master."

Ichigo shuddered and arched his back as he came with a scream of Renji's name. A few thrusts later Renji came inside the shuddering neko. Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo and they stayed like that for a few moments panting and trying to catch their breath.

"That was fun." Ichigo said after a while.

"Yeah, we gotta do it again sometime. But next time I'll be tying ya up."

"Okay."

Renji pulled out and wiped them off with a random piece of clothing he found on the floor before settling back down next to Ichigo. "By the way, where did ya get this stuff?" he asked referring to the box with bondage supplies.

"Shūhei-san, a friend of Rangiku-san's, helped me. He owns a store that specializes in bondage and stuff like that."

"So ya went ta a sex-shop."

"Yeah." the neko admitted with a blush.

"Heh, I can imagine ya blushing an' trying not ta look at all the 'perverted' stuff in there."

"Shut up Renji!"

"Hai, hai Ichi-chan. Let's sleep; it's been a long day an' at least I'm getting a little tired."

"Hmm, night Renji." Ichigo mumbled and snuggled close to his lover.

"Night Ichi." Renji mumbled back.

* * *

**I hope ya enjoyed it. I'll probably make one more chapter where they switch roles but don't expect it anytime soon cos I'm gonna concentrate on other fics for now (like The Little Mermaid).**


End file.
